Birthday Surprise
by r0b1n27
Summary: Colonnello came to visit Reborn and gets a surprise birthday party thrown by Tsuna for him. 3YL after the future arc! Adult!ColonnelloxTsuna C27


**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Adult!Colonnello x Tsuna/Adult!C27

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy! Kisses, slight nudeness, mentions of sex

**Summary: **Colonnello came to visit Reborn and gets a surprise birthday party thrown by Tsuna for him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman REBORN!! It belongs to Amano Akira -sensei.

*********

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

Happy Birthday Colonnello!

Tsuna was surprised to find Colonnello at the doorstep of his house that morning, not that he minded. ''Long time, no see, kora,'' greeted him as he stepped out of the door in a hurry to make it to school in time. ''EH! Colonnello-san? Long time, no see. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, so please excuse me!'' Tsuna stopped slightly to greet the now older man before scurrying away. Colonnello smiled and went quickly inside.

''Well hello. Now what brings you here, Colonnello?'' Reborn asked as he slowly came down the stairs. ''Nah, decided to pay a visit on a whim, kora. Tsuna still seems to tend to sleep in?'' the blond asked Small smile playing on his lips. The black haired man sighed loudly and nodded. ''He hasn't changed,'' Reborn said before smirking, ''but it makes torturing all the more fun.'' Colonnello laughed at the remark while Tsuna sneezed at school grounds. ''It's your birthday today. And just so you know, Tsuna is aware of that,'' the darker of the two continued. Colonnello stared at Reborn before smiling slightly. ''You read trough me again, kora.''

That's right. Colonnello had started to show interest towards the young Vongola after returning to his original form. He used any excuse he could to come see the brunette, even the most ridiculous ones. Of course it wasn't easy to get Tsuna's whole attention when all his Guardians swarmed around him 24/7, but Colonnello had succeeded in it. At least once in a while.

''Since you're here, I guess you could at least make yourself useful.'' Reborn snapped the blond out of his thoughts. ''You go shopping with Maman- no, Nana-san. She's going to get some stuff for tonight's party.'' the number one assassin said after correcting his mistake. Colonnello smiled smugly ''Old habits don't die easily, kora.'' ''I know, but I'm working on it,'' Reborn said annoyed. He couldn't call Tsuna's mom Maman anymore like before. For the baby him it was okay, but not for his adult self.

Reborn scoffed loudly and went to the kitchen were the said Maman was making breakfast. ''Ah, Reborn! Come eat. Oh! And if it isn't Colonnello-san! What a pleasant surprise!'' The woman said excitedly, ''would you like to join Reborn for breakfast?'' ''I would never say 'no' when I'm offered your cookings, Sawada-san,'' Colonnello smiled as he sat by the table. Nana giggled before bringing pancakes in front of the two men.

''Nana-san, Colonnello has promised to help you with shopping while me and the kids clean,'' Reborn said before taking a bite. ''Seriously, Reborn! I said to call me Nana!'' the woman said fake angrily before beaming at the blond. ''Thank you for your help! Tsuna said he was going to have a party with his friends. He refused to tell me what kind of party it is, but I'm sure he won't mind if you come as well!'' Reborn smiled secretly so that Colonnello wouldn't notice. Tsuna's mother was a great actress.

Reborn had week ago told Tsuna about Colonnello's birthday and the brunette had immediately wanted to throw a surprise party for him. Reborn knew that Colonnello would come that day, as he had, so they had started planning the party and send invites to couple people. All the Guardians and Arcobaleno's were invited, also Dino with his most trusted aides as well as couple others who Reborn knew. Tsuna's mom was in it too and she had to make sure the blond wouldn't suspect anything. Also the kids were to clean (**A/N: **Yes, Reborn was _supposed_ to help but do you really think he would? Didn't think so) so that by the time Tsuna came home it was almost ready for the party to start.

All the while Tsuna was struggling in school with math. At the moment it was harder than usual 'cos he was thinking about the party and about the confession he was going to do that night. Tsuna wanted to tell his feelings which he had hid from Colonnello with his best ability. Tsuna had grown out of his crush on Kyoko-chan and started to notice the older military man more and more. Young Vongola had had his share of problems before finally accepting that he was gay.

''Sawada! Pay attention in the class,'' the teacher shouted making Tsuna flinch slightly. He sighed and tried to concentrate. Notice **tried**. We'll probably never know did he succeed as we proceed to see what the star of the day was doing at the same time.

Colonnello was walking down the streets his hands full of bags while Nana in front of him hummed happily. Colonnello sighed loudly and followed the skipping woman.

All the while Reborn was reading a book in the living room while shouting orders to the three kids. Bianchi was scrubbing everything sparklingly clean just to please the objective of her affection (**A/N: ***cough*Reborn*cough*) in the toilet.

*********

''I'm home! How's the preparations going?'' Tsuna shouted when he rushed in from school. He went to kitchen just to find his mother baking with Colonnello, who was pretty much covered in dough. The brunette blushed at the sight before moving his gaze to Reborn, who still was sitting on couch reading a book. Tsuna dropped his school bag on the floor and went to the black-haired man. ''What are you reading?'' he asked reaching out for the book and taking it from Reborns hands to read the back cover. ''It's a book of reverse psychology. Very interesting. Want to read it after I have?'' Reborn explained. Young Vongola nodded, ''I guess I could try.''

Colonnello looked at the two talking while following Nana's instructions. Tsuna's mom noticed it and smiled innocently, ''They look cute together, don't they? And no, I don't care whether my son is gay or not. I only wish he's happy.'' Colonnello stopped and turned to look at the woman next to her his face unreadable. ''I guess so, kora,'' the blond said smiling. But inwardly he was frowning, not liking the thought of Tsuna with Reborn at all. Colonnello shook his head. Reborn knew about his feelings, he would have told him if he was competing for the brunettes affection.

*********

''Tsu-kun! It's almost six o'clock. The guests will come soon, so go change your clothes, I'll take the younger ones to play. Just try to keep this place up, okay,'' Nana shouted to her son while wiping her hands on a towel. ''Yeah! Have fun!'' Tsuna answered from upstairs. ''Lambo, I-pin, Futa! Come now, we're going,'' she said to the playing kids. After exiting from the house Nana hoped everything would go well.

Tsuna watched her mom go while changing clothes. He had a black polo shirt and cream colored jeans. It was different from what he usually wore so he was a bit unsure about whether it looked good or not but from Colonnello's reaction it couldn't be that bad.

Colonnello stared at Tsuna who had just come down. The boy looked very hot. Just as he was going to compliment the doorbell rang. Of course. Tsuna hurried to open the door and in came all his guardians, even Hibari, who was already scowling. Soon after came Dino and Lal Mirch. Rest of the Arcobaleno's came pretty soon too. And after everyone was assembled in to the Sawada family's living room, Tsuna said, ''I thank you all for coming. As we all know, today is a special day. Let's all wish happy birthday to Colonnello!''

''What?!'' Colonnello shouted as people started cheering. ''We decided to have a birthday party for you,'' Tsuna came to explain,'' Oh, and happy birthday.'' Tsuna gave the older man a small present, which was opened immediately. It was a leather bracelet with an eagle feather. ''I- It's nothing special, I just thought it would suit you,'' Tsuna stuttered. Others followed the brunettes example and pushed their presents in to the blonds hands. ''I guess I should say thank you, kora,'' he said smiling.

The night went on smoothly. Reborn brought the cake from the hide and everyone had fun. And since Reborn was there he made sure there was alcohol to be served. So by midnight, half of the guests had passed out. Tsuna was pretty much drunk too while Colonnello's head was still clear. 'I got to tell him before I pass out. I won't have another chance!' Tsuna thought and made way to the older blond. ''Hey, Colonnello-san. Could you come outside with me for a while? I have something I want to tell you,'' he said nervously. ''Sure thing, kora!'' the man said and excused him from the poker he was playing.

Outside Tsuna started to blush furiously. ''I- I lik… I like you, Colonnello-san!'' he blurted and stared at the ground. ''Huh?'' Colonnello said. ''Please don't make me say it again!'' Tsuna wailed. ''Ah, no. I heard you, kora,'' the blond said small blush decorating his cheeks, ''It just was so sudden! I like you too Tsuna, kora.'' Now Tsuna was red as tomato. Awkward silence fell between the two. But then Colonnello laughed and pulled Tsuna into a hug, ''Please don't let this be a dream!''

Tsuna giggled and hugged back. They stood like that for a while before Colonnello tilted the brunettes head so that they looked at each others eyes and kissed him. It was sweet, Tsuna tasted of vanilla and lavender with a small hint of alcohol. The blond licked the boys lips asking for entrance, which was granted. The man explored the wet cavern and marked it as his own. He sucked and massaged the smaller ones tongue earning moans from Tsuna.

When they pulled apart, their saliva connected before breaking. Tsuna panted lightly and watched at the older man with feverish eyes. Colonnello pulled Tsuna behind him and went in hand in hand. Colonnello hurried to upstairs into Tsuna's room where he pushed the boy on his bed. He wanted the boy so badly and he felt his pants tighten around the crotch area. Tsuna pulled him in to a kiss and moaned into the blonds mouth loudly.

Colonnello's hands wandered under Tsuna's shirt before he pulled it off. Tsuna unbuttoned the mans shirt and pushed it over Colonnello's shoulders. The brunette was now panting heavily. He felt how Colonnello took of his pants while he himself was working on the blonds belt. They pulled apart from their kiss only for air.

Tsuna gasped slightly as he felt the cold air on his cock when it was revealed to the blond on top of him. Colonnello started to nibble Tsuna's lips and slowly moving onto his neck leaving love bites here and there. The brunette whimpered from pleasure and his moans became louder.

*********

In the morning, Reborn stood by the door watching the naked new couple sleeping on Tsuna's bed. He knew exactly what had happened here last night. The couple had had a wild night after Tsuna's confession. Reborn smirked before going downstairs where the most horrible sight was. What's better than watching people in hang-over? Only seeing the same people drunk. Reborns smirk grew wider and kicked some random people of the couch where he sat to read the same book he had read yesterday. He was already thinking of new ways to torture his student and that students lover.

**THE END**

I wrote it, first (birthday) fic I've ever written. I actually find this pairing pretty cute. And I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, first time writing them. I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review, I would love some feedback. And sorry if there were grammar mistakes!

Next birthday fic should be Ryohei's. I need to write something EXTREME for him and Tsuna ^^. But I'll try to write a 1827 story before that. After all, it is my favorite pairing evah! XD


End file.
